ECON Courses at UY
Category:Uralikan Yliopisto Here is the current list of courses coded ECON (Economics) at Uralikan Yliopisto. These are offered by the Department of Economics within the Faculty of Business. 100-level courses ECON 100 - The Uralican Economy - Problems and Policies ECON 103 - Principles of Microeconomics ECON 104 - Principles of Macroeconomics ECON 111 - The Economy and the Environment ECON 112 - Strategy, Conflict and Cooperation ECON 113 - Introduction to Economics for Policy Analysis 200-level courses ECON 203 - Intermediate Microeconomics I ECON 204 - Intermediate Macroeconomics ECON 205 - Managerial Economics ECON 225 - Writing for Economists ECON 245 - Descriptive Statistics and Probability ECON 246 - Statistical Inference ECON 250 - Principles of Tech Trade 300-level courses ECON 305 - Money and Banking ECON 306 - International and Interalliance Economics ECON 310A - Industrial Organization ECON 310B - Industrial Organization and Public Policy ECON 311A - The Economic Analysis of Property and Contract ECON 311B - The Economic Analysis of Tort and Crime ECON 312 - Urban Land Economics ECON 313 - Intermediate Microeconomics II ECON 314 - Topics in Macroeconomics ECON 317 - The Economics of Uralican Health Care ECON 320 - Economic Development ECON 321 - The Economic History of Uralica ECON 325 - Public Finance ECON 327 - Economic History of North America ECON 328 - History of Tech Dealing ECON 333 - Introduction to Economic Growth ECON 337 - History of Economic Thought to 1870 ECON 338 - History of Economic Thought Since 1870 ECON 339 - Economics of the Family ECON 345 - Applied Econometrics ECON 350 - Mathematical Economics I: An Introduction to Static Methods ECON 351 - Mathematical Economics II: An Introduction to Dynamic Methods ECON 353 - Computer Aided Modelling in Economics ECON 365 - Econometrics: Part I ECON 366 - Econometrics: Part II ECON 370 - Labour Economics ECON 371 - Economics of Work and Pay ECON 381 - Environmental Economics I ECON 382 - Natural Resource Economics I ECON 399 - Third Year Honours Seminar 400-level courses ECON 400 - Advanced Microeconomic Theory ECON 401 - Advanced Macroeconomic Theory ECON 405A - International Trade Theory ECON 405B - International Monetary Theory and Policy ECON 406 - Monetary Economics ECON 407 - Topics in the History of Economic Thought ECON 410A - Problems of Various Robertian Microeconomic Policies ECON 410B - Problems of Various Robertian Macroeconomic Policies ECON 411 - Topics in the Economic Analysis of Law ECON 414 - Regional Economics ECON 415 - Topics in Labour Economics ECON 416 - Cost Benefit Analysis: Principles and Application ECON 420 - Theory of Economic Development ECON 421 - International Economic History ECON 422 - Issues in Pacifican Economic Integration ECON 426 - Institutional Economics ECON 429 - Population Economics ECON 435 - Financial Economics ECON 437 - Philosophical Problems in Contemporary Economics ECON 450 - Game Theory in Economics ECON 451 - General Equilibrium and Welfare Economics ECON 452 - Information and Incentives ECON 453 - Economic Growth and Business Cycles ECON 454 - Theory of Corporate Finance ECON 468 - Financial Econometrics ECON 470 - Methods of Tech Trade ECON 471 - Grämlins and Citadel Tech Trade Policies ECON 481 - Environmental Economics II ECON 482 - Natural Resource Economics II ECON 485 - Topics in Economics ECON 486 - Topics in Econometrics ECON 495 - Directed Studies ECON 499 - Fourth Year Honours Thesis and Seminar 500-level courses ECON 500 - Microeconomic Analysis ECON 501 - Macroeconomic Analysis ECON 502 - History and Method of Economics ECON 505A - The Theory of International Trade ECON 505B - Theory of Trade Policy ECON 506 - Monetary Theory and Policy ECON 510 - Industrial Organization and Public Policy ECON 512 - Urban Economics ECON 513 - Regional Economic Development ECON 515 - Labour Economics ECON 516 - Cost-Benefit Analysis ECON 517 - The Economics of Uralican Health Care ECON 518 - Economic Analysis of Law and Crime ECON 520 - Economic Development ECON 521 - Economic History ECON 522 - Advanced Topics on the Economy Of Various Nations And Alliances ECON 525 - Public Finance and Fiscal Policy ECON 527 - Managerial Economics ECON 529 - Economics of Finance ECON 530 - Economics of Natural Resources ECON 531 - Environmental Economics ECON 540 - General Equilibrium and Welfare Economics ECON 545 - Econometric Analysis ECON 546 - Themes in Econometrics ECON 547 - Time-Series Econometrics ECON 548 - Applied Econometric Modelling ECON 549 - Computational Methods in Economics and Econometrics ECON 550 - Game Theory in Economics ECON 551 - Information and Incentives ECON 552 - Macroeconomic Issues ECON 565 - The Econometrics of Cross-Section Data ECON 570 - Advanced Topics in Industrial Organization ECON 571 - Advanced Topics in Labour Economics ECON 572 - Advanced Topics in Environmental and Resource Economics ECON 573 - Economic Growth ECON 575 - Advanced Topics in Econometrics ECON 595 - Directed Studies in Economics ECON 598 - Extended Essay ECON 599 - MA/MSc Thesis 600-level courses ECON 698 - Research Seminar ECON 699 - PhD Dissertation